


Call in the Expert

by Elfdragon12



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Okay Breezango isn't technically in this but it's about them), Brought over from my ff.net and tumblr accounts, Gen, Gives me reason to write the Bayley and the Ascension friendship fics, the Ascension have become dorks and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfdragon12/pseuds/Elfdragon12
Summary: The Ascension have a problem with Breezango and they need a little help to solve it.





	Call in the Expert

Konnor and Viktor had a problem. And that problem? It was Breezango.

However, they were going to need some help. They didn’t want to get it, but the particular solution wasn’t in their skillset. The Ascension were in need of an expert and there was one person that could fill the role.

“Do it,” Konnor told Viktor, nodding at the phone in the smaller man’s hand.

Viktor returned the nod. With a touch of a button, he called the expert. “Hey,” he answered when they picked up. “Konnor and I… We need your help. Yeah. Breezango. Yeah. Bring everything. I’ll text you the address. Yeah. Thanks. We’ll see you then.”

With another touch, the call ended.

“What’s the news?”

As he put the phone away in his pocket, Viktor looked to his brother-in-arms. “Yeah, next week while we’re on the road. I’ll text our hotel details in just a minute.”

“Good, good. We have to take care of Breezango as soon as possible,” Konnor said, crossing his arms.

“Agreed.”

The week passed and the Ascension arrived at the promised location to meet with their expert. As they waited, they prepared an area for the expert to work.

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door. The two large men looked to each other and nodded. They stood in unison and made their way to the door of their silent hotel room.

Konnor peaked through the peephole. Yes, that was the person they were waiting for.

They opened the door.

“Hey, guys!” In barreled Bayley with sunshine beaming from her face. Her arms were filled with bags of various crafting items. “Nice room you have!” She dumped half of the bags in her arms onto the closest bed. A grin dominated her face as she turned to the dark tag team. “Let’s begin Operation: Breezango BFFs!”


End file.
